More Than That
by after11pm
Summary: "Sorry for saying that everything in you are beautiful." That One Thing sequel. [ chanhun/kaihun. ]


Sudah dua bulan semenjak kejadian itu terjadi. Selama dua bulan itu, Sehun menunggu, apakah Jongin akan kembali padanya? Apakah Jongin masih mencintainya?

Sepertinya tidak.

Jongin tidak pernah kembali.

Dan Sehun memutuskan untuk tidak peduli lagi dengan Jongin. Mungkin memang perempuan itu adalah seseorang yang tepat bagi Jongin. Mungkin perempuan itu tidak pernah membuat Jongin bosan sehingga pria itu menendangnya dari hatinya dan membiarkan perempuan itu menggantikannya. Pertanyaan yang terngiang selama ini di pikiran Sehun adalahㅡ

 _Did Jongin ever place him in his heart?_

Sehun tersenyum miris. Hatinya sungguh sakit setiap ia ingat kejadian itu. Sehun tau ia memang tidak sempurna _ㅡhe even believes that nobody's perfect in this world._ Tapi mungkin lain hal dengan Jongin, mungkin dia percaya kalau ada seseorang yang sempurna untuknya, yaitu perempuan itu. Sehun tau ia punya kekurangan, tapi Sehun selalu berusaha untuk memberikan yang terbaik untuk Jongin.

 _Maybe what he gives, it doesn't enough for Jongin_.

 _It will never enough for Jongin_.

Itu sebabnya Jongin berpaling.

Airmata seketika mengalir keluar dari kedua mata Sehun. Iniㅡentah keberapa kalinya ia menangis semenjak kejadian itu. Kejadian itu benar-benar menyakiti Sehun. Sehun hanyaㅡia bingung mengapa ia mengalami kejadian seperti ini. Sehun selalu berlaku baik pada semua orang. Sehun bahkan tidak pernah merasa merebut Jongin dari siapapun. Tapi kenapa seperti iniㅡapa Tuhan memang sengaja?

" _Are you crying again because of him_?"

Sehun sontak memalingkan wajahnya sambil mengusap airmatanya. Ia hanya tidak mau Chanyeol melihatnya lagi seperti ini.

" _No. I'm crying because i've been strong for too long._ "

Ya, Sehun menangis karena ia lelah menjadi kuat terlalu lama.

Chanyeol diam tidak menjawab. Sehun memutuskan untuk menetap di rumahnya setelah pria itu merasa Jongin tidak mencintainya lagi. Chanyeol tidak merasa seperti seorang pelarianㅡia justru senang Sehun menetap di rumahnya. Selama ini ia tinggal sendiri dan ia memang tidak punya banyak teman. Dan Sehun satu-satunya yang paling dekat dengannya. Setidaknya Chanyeol tidak akan sendirian lagi. Chanyeol menaruh kotak berisi peralatan-peralatan mekanik di mejaㅡia habis memperbaiki mobilnya dan tubuhnya banyak kotoran hitam. Di wajahnya bahkan ada namun itu tidak menghilangkan ketampanannya, justru malah membuat pria itu semakin tampan dan seksi ditambah ia hanya memakai singlet putih dan celana jeans. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di taman belakang rumah Chanyeol. Sehun yang melihat kotak berisi peralatan mekanik di atas meja itu segera menatap Chanyeol kesal.

"Jangan taruh itu di meja."

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya, lalu menaruh kotak itu di lantai, setelahnya ia duduk di sebelah Sehun. Sehun menatap Chanyeol sekilas sebelum mengambil sapu tangan di meja dan menempelkannya di pipi Chanyeol.

"Sudah beberapa hari ini kamu memperbaiki mobilmu. Apakah sekarang sudah membaik?"

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Sehun yang masih di pipinya sambil menatap kedua bola mata Sehun.

" _Do you know that you have a pretty eyes?_ "

 _plak._

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya sambil memegang pipi kirinya yang habis ditampar pemuda di sampingnya. Sehun sudah tidak lagi menyentuh pipi Chanyeol, dirinya sibuk menyesap _hot chocolate_ sambil memandangi taman belakang rumah Chanyeol yang cukup indah.

" _Okay, they're not pretty._ "

Sehun tidak menjawab, tangannya menaruh _mug_ di atas meja, kemudian melipat kedua tangannya di dada dengan mata yang masih memandangi taman Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya memakai sapu tangan pemberian Sehun untuk membersihkan kotoran di wajahnya, selanjutnya kedua tangannya. Ia menaruh sapu tangan itu di meja sebelum berkata,

" _Sorry for saying that your eyes are pretty._ "

Pandangan Sehun kali ini beralih pada Chanyeol.

" _Sorry for saying that.. everything in you are beautiful._ "

Sehun tidak menjawab dan membiarkan Chanyeol terus berbicara.

" _From now on, i'll say things like.. you are resilient_ ㅡ

 _or.._ "

Semua atensi Chanyeol berada di taman belakang miliknya, namun sekarang beralih pada Sehun.

" _You are extraordinary_."

Sehun sedikit terpaku atas kalimat yang Chanyeol katakan. Bibirnya seakan-akan terlakban dan ia tidak bisa menjawab. Chanyeol mengulaskan senyum tipisnya sebelum kembali mengutarakan beberapa kalimat lagi,

" _Not because i don't think that you're pretty, butㅡ_ _because you are so much more than that._ "

Hati Sehun benar-benar menghangat mendengar kalimat Chanyeol. Ia benar-benar tersentuh. Bagaimana seseorang seperti Chanyeol belum punya kekasih? Kalimatnya sungguh membuat Sehun merasa lebih baik. Dan entah kenapa jantungnya sedikit tidak tenang karena kalimat itu. Sial, ia tidak boleh mudah terpengaruh hanya karena kalimat-kalimat picisan nan menyentuh itu.

 _plak._

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya kesal. Ia menghela nafasnya sabar namun kasar. Salah dimana lagi dia? Dia sudah merangkai kata sebaik mungkin dan sepertinya Sehun memang lebih suka menghiasi pipinya dengan ceplakan merah. Saat ia membuka mata, Sehun sudah tidak ada di hadapannya lagi dan Chanyeol segera beranjak. Ia ingin membalas pemuda kelewat menyebalkan itu. Saat ia masuk ke dalam, ia melihat Sehun yang sedang di dapur dan membuka kulkas.

 _plak._

Sehun tersentak ke depan dan gilirannya untuk memejamkan matanya kesal. Dengan perlahan ia mendirikan tubuhnya saat sebelumnya ia menunduk, dan membalikkan tubuhnya hanya untuk mendapati Chanyeol di depannya dengan seringai menyebalkannya.

"Apakah itu sebuah balasan atas aku menampar pipimu dua kali?"

"Aku ingin sekali menampar pipimu, _but your ass is more interesting_."

" _Jerk_."

Chanyeol hanya memutarkan bola matanya malas dan memojokkan Sehun di kulkas setelah pria itu menutup pintu kulkasnya, dan memeluk pinggang Sehun dan menarik pria itu mendekat. Untuk beberapa menit mereka diam dengan deru nafas yang saling berbenturan, tangan Sehun yang semula berada di kedua bisep Chanyeol kini berjalan naik dan melingkari leher Chanyeol.

"Jadi pacarku saja, ya?"

Sehun memutarkan bola matanya malas sambil terkekeh.

"Beri aku waktu."

(･ัω･ั)(･ัω･ั)(･ัω･ั)

 _"Jaga dia baik-baik."_ _Chanyeol hanya menatap Jongin di depannya, yang saat ini penampilannya agak berantakan._ _"Aku tau dia menungguku untuk kembali. Tapi aku tidak bisa. I don't deserve a guy like him_

."

 _Jongin tersenyum miris._ _"Aku tidak pantas lagi bersamanya. Aku telah menyakiti hatinya terlalu dalam. Lebih parah lagi, i broke his trust_."

 _Jongin kemudian menatap Chanyeol._ _"Dia lebih pantas denganmu. Buat dia untuk tidak pedulikan aku lagi. Buat dia lupa tentangku. Lebih baik seperti itu, sementara aku akan menikmati hasil karya karma nanti."_ _Jongin tersenyum tipis pada Chanyeol._ _"Jangan jadi sepertiku, Chanyeol."_

(･ัω･ั)(･ัω･ั)(･ัω･ั)

Dari kemaren tuh mikir mulu, balikan ga ya sama Jongin? Balikan, gak, balikan, gak. Akhirnya gini deh. Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan. Bingung tau bikin sequel, pengennya kan yang ga sesuai ekspektasi kalian, hehe. Dan menurutku ini udah ga sesuai ekspektasi. Makasih buat yang udah baca, dan sekali lagi maaf kalau kurang memuaskan. Jangan lupa buat fav follow RnR. _see you on the next story!_


End file.
